


Of Yachts and Bathtubs

by pinkbow



Series: Snapshots of a Lifetime [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: And Rory would try to talk him out of it, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I may have gotten a cavity writing this, Post AYITL, This comes from my belief Logan would want to buy outrageous things for their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbow/pseuds/pinkbow
Summary: "You're not custom ordering our baby a yacht shaped bathtub, Logan.""C'mon, Ace...""Logan, no!""But it'd be so cute!"  Post revival. Completely light and fluff based.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I haven't written anything in months and Rory/Logan based fic in years. I've agonized over the disservice they were done so much that, when this idea came to me, I decided to write it down. It's set in a non distant future where they both come to their senses aka Rory tells Logan she's pregnant and he calls off his engagement - as far as I'm concerned that's the only possibly choice. 
> 
> It's not my best work, but I decided to share it anyway in hopes it will make at least one person smile since there's so much angst right now when it comes to these two. I also apologize in advance for the typos.

“You're not custom ordering our baby a yacht shaped bathtub, Logan."

It’s early evening. Logan just got home from work and she finished another chapter from her book. As it’s become the usual, they’re sitting on the couch and talking about whatever comes to their minds. Nine times out of ten it ends up being about their unborn child. She still has a little over 5 months to go and, hopefully, by this time next week they’ll know if it’s a boy or a girl. After a lot of pro/con lists from her and him simply wanting to give her whatever she desires – some things never change after all - they agreed knowing will be easier, even if they’re both convinced it’s a girl.

Gilmores mostly have girls and Huntzbergers firstborns are always girls – it’s a no-brainer. But Rory, after all these years of open doors and floundering, wants to be sure and have her lists done accordingly. Their child deserves all the care they can give and that includes planning for as much as possible, especially because no matter how many plans they make, parenthood will always be full of unexpected surprises.

"C'mon, Ace..." He says, tilting his head and letting out that little amused laugh that fills her belly with butterflies.

"Logan, no!"

"But it'd be so cute!" He replies, tightening his hold on her waist and bringing them closer together, at least as close as you can get while already sitting on someone’s lap and not smothering them.

“Logan, the baby does not need it.” She may sound a tiny bit exasperated since she feels like that’s all they do these days – that’s an exaggeration, but Logan _does_ keeps coming up with outrageous purchases and she keeps shutting him down, at least she _tries_ to.

She can’t deny it warms her heart to see how excited he is about their child. After everything they went through to get here, some of which they’re still going through, she doesn’t have the heart to actually be mad about it. She just feels like someone has to be the responsible one. Even if, thankfully, money will never be a problem, that doesn’t mean they should throw it around on things their unborn child will outgrow in a couple months, if that.

Yacht shaped bathtubs – something the baby doesn’t even need, definitely falls under that category. _What happened to good old plastic tubs anyway?!_ It’s still better than the Stars Hollows miniature – if a 5 feet long model replica can still be considered a miniature - her mom suggested the other day instead of a dollhouse – not knowing the sex of the baby just lets Lorelai dream away, every new idea crazier than the last. Between Logan, her mom, her grandma and Honor, Rory feels like they’ll need to buy a second house to store all the things they say they’ll buy and the things they’ve already bought.

“I know he or she doesn’t _need_ it, Ace. But can you imagine how cute it’d be? Also, Huntzbergers are big fans of boats. It’s symbolic!”

“Yeah, Fiji and the Indonesian coast guard know all about that.”

“C’mon, Ace. I’ve told you that was more on Finn than me.”

“You left _Finn_ responsible for stirring a 90 feet yacht, Logan. What did you expect?”

“Okay, okay. But what do you say? Our baby would look so adorable and we’d have great pictures for the first bath baby album. I promise to hold off on buying real boats until they can walk.”

The amount of care he puts into every idea he shares with her makes it even harder to resist, along with her now raging hormones, but she’ll try to stay strong anyway. “You’re not buying our child a boat, period. They’re half Gilmore. Can you imagine what would happen between your sinking tendencies and my aversion to nature and extraneous activities? I want our child to live until they’re old and grey.”

“And if it’s up to me, he or she will.” His voice is completely serious, as if sheer will can make it a reality. “But I know at least one extraneous activity you’re a big fan of.” His voice gets deeper as he talks, face full of innuendo.

“Stop smirking at me.” She says as she shuffles a bit on his lap. The room suddenly feels a lot warmer. _Is the heat that high?_

“I would, but you’re making it so hard right now.” His smirk grows bigger and his eyes darken as he starts trailing his fingers lazily up her side, passing the slightly producing bump – a recent development and one they can’t stop being amazed at - and stopping on the underside of her breast, thumb caressing it lightly – his intentions clear.

She moans. She can’t help it, her body is so sensitive these days, but she will not succumb to his seduction techniques and agree to this bathtub idea – the first edition child books she’s agreed to let him hunt for still fresh on her mind – even as she can feel him hardening underneath her.

She’s suddenly not thinking about baby bathtubs. In fact, her hormones make her switch focus so quickly the only thing on her mind is _how_ babies are conceived. Something they’ve always been excellent at.  “You know, I think we need to put this on hold and go use our own bathtub.”

“Oh, really?!”

She can _feel_ his amusement, but she’s suddenly too turned on to care. He’s never had to do much to get her going, but now just looking at him is enough and he knows it.

 _Butt faced miscreant._  

“Hmmhmm.” She replies, already moving her hands to undo his shirt buttons and mouth towards his neck.  

“I think we need to work up a sweat first, Ace. It’s the environmentally responsible thing to do.”

“Yeah yeah, Huntzberger. Care to tell me what your environmentally responsible ideas are about or..?”

“I’m a man of action, so let me show you.” He replies before moving them so she’s laying down on the couch and he’s on top of her, being careful not to put his weight on her and squash their baby.

She not only ends up agreeing to let him custom order the yacht shaped bathtub, but suggests it is named after the Master and Commander ship - _HMS Sophie._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Any type of feedback is appreciated but, if possible, be kind. :)


End file.
